


In Comparison

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: New Normal [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus waits, and compares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Comparison

Tom Riddle was bad enough, but at times Remus could console himself with the knowledge that it might have been so much worse.

Before Harry had negotiated Tom's return, and the end of the war – and paid for his folly with his life – Remus had been Voldemort's captive. This room, even with the chains, was luxury compared to that. To those nights, waiting in the constant dark, never knowing when Voldemort's desire would bring him, heralded only by the door's creak. Worse, the full-moon nights, when he was bound and weakened with silver for Voldemort to take his twisted pleasure.


End file.
